It's Not That Kind of Curse
by tlynnwords
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Emma and Killian are married and ruling two kingdoms that they hope for their children to inherit. Trouble is coming their way in the form of a curse that will change their lives and force them to fight once again for their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I don't know what it is about the winter hiatus that makes me want to write but here we are again! I haven't been able to let go of Unexpected, my pirate & princess AU that I wrote last year. This is the sequel that I have been thinking about for a while now. You don't have to read the first story to enjoy this one but I would highly recommend it as there will likely be elements that are canon to my story that might be confusing.**

 **But, a very brief recap of the story for those who aren't familiar (or forgot): Emma's parents die when she was ten and she was married off to a cruel prince. Captain Hook accidentally rescued her without knowing she was a princess. They fell in love and he discovered her true identity. To protect her they planned to run away to another realm until it was revealed that Killian is heir to the kingdom that Emma's husband rules. They manage to take back her kingdom and defeat their enemies. In the end they rule both kingdoms and plan for one day to have their children inherit their thrones.**

 **Now, let's begin …**

* * *

The girl crouched as low as she could get in the deep brush of the forest. Her heart was pounding so loud she feared it would give her away. She managed to be still even though her breathing had yet to return to normal. A branch snapped nearby and she bit back a gasp. Would she be discovered?

"You can't stay hidden forever, Princess," a deep voice called out. He was only inches away from where she was trying to be invisible. As he passed by she sprang from her hiding spot and ran as fast as she could. A strong arm swept around her waist and pulled her off the ground and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Did I fool you that time, father?" the young princess asked.

"That you did, my little love," he said, setting her down on the ground in front of him. The girl looked a mess. Her blonde ringlets were a tangled mess, her skirts were covered in brambles and there was dirt smudged on her lovely face. "Come, darling. Your mother needs your help."

"With what?" the girl asked excitedly. Her bright blue eyes lit up. Nothing made her happier than being useful to her parents.

"Your brother has lost Thistle and no one has been able to find him," he said as he took her hand and started on their way up to the castle. "We all know that he can't hide from the Princess Crystal."

"I'll find him, father," Crystal assured him. "William won't be able to nap until he is back in his arms."

Killian smiled down at his daughter. Five years had passed but he found that every day she enchanted him more than the last. She was growing up to be smart, kind and thoughtful – as well as exceedingly lovely, just like her mother. She loved her little brother more than anything and he was confident that she wouldn't rest until Thistle, his stuffed bunny, was located and returned safely to his chubby little arms.

William was the opposite of his sister in many ways. He had dark hair, like his father, but his mother's green eyes. He was much more temperamental and demanding than Crystal had been at age two and he spent his days terrorizing the castle with his wailing. Emma and Killian found themselves often at their wits end with his tantrums but William could always be calmed by the gentleness of his beloved sister. It baffled Killian how she could muster up the patience well beyond her years and speak in a low whisper to the young prince. Within minutes his cries would dissipate and he would come to ask his mother sweetly if she would wipe his tears away.

Killian had no doubt that his little daughter had the same magical gift that Emma was born with. And why wouldn't she? Emma was the product of her parent's True Love and the love that Emma and Killian shared has proven itself to be true and unshakeable. As far as they could tell Crystal was unaware of her power but it would only be a matter of time before her skills would reveal themselves in a more obvious way than soothing little brothers and locating lost toys.

As they approached the castle Crystal was chatting animatedly about how well she had hidden from her father. In truth, Killian had been proud of her. He had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to locate her in the forest just beyond the castle gardens. He would need to have a discussion with Crystals guard about not taking his eyes off her for a moment but for now he couldn't deny that he was proud to see that she inherited some traits from her pirate father.

Pirate turned king, in fact. Killian still didn't feel like he should be ruling one kingdom, let alone two but it was a duty that he was humbled to fulfill. Emma and Killian knew that they were nothing without their two most trusted friends. Red, a werewolf that had been Emma's mother's best friend and Jack Martin, Killian's former first mate on the Jolly Roger. They were always in their respective kingdoms; there to maintain the peace, settle disputes, manage the castles and lands and in general rule in place of the king and queen when they were away. Emma and Killian preferred to stay together and were only able to do so with the aid of their dear friends who could keep their kingdoms peaceful in their absence.

The castle was anything but peaceful as they entered it. William's cries could be heard the moment they stepped into the courtyard and Killian suspected that next time it would be Emma that went searching for the little princess while he stayed behind to battle with the irritable prince. Crystal rushed up the stairs and she paused for a moment at the top, no doubt invoking the magic that she didn't know she possessed. Her head suddenly jerked to one side as if she smelled something in the air and she turned around to look down the stairs at Killian.

"Don't worry, Father," she said. "I know exactly where Thistle has been hiding." She scampered off with a triumphant grin on her face and Killian started up the stairs to confront the noise that echoed through the stone castle.

"I brought the wayward princess home to rescue us, love," Killian called out.

"William David, stop right there!" Emma shouted down the long hallway. The boy ran out of his nursery and nearly ran into Killian's boots as he made his escape. "Killian, stop him!"

Emma's voice sounded desperate and Killian wasted no time. He scooped up his son and threw him over his shoulder to bring him back into the sunlit nursery. The room was a disaster. It was clear that the young prince had been busy since Killian had gone out looking for his sister. Every toy in the room had been tossed to the floor and his blankets had been torn off his bed. William was not happy to be brought back and his little fists beat on Killian's back.

"Enough, boy," Killian said sternly as he placed the boy back on his feet. He held onto his shoulder to prevent another escape attempt. "Your sister is getting Thistle as we speak and she will bring him here any moment."

William's face scrunched up as he tried to wriggle free from his father's grasp. If Crystal was an angel then their boy surely had the devil in him. Killian held him firmly but gently in place until he heard Crystal come running down the hall.

"I've got him, Liam!" she yelled as she swept into the room. Killian let go of the boy and he ran towards his sister and flung his arms around her and the stuffed bunny.

"Thistle!" the muffled voice cried out. Crystal bent to kiss her brother's forehead.

"He was a very naughty, bunny," she told him. "I found him hiding in a suit of armor!"

"I wonder how on earth he could have found his way there," Emma said, her voice sounding much more even than it had a moment ago. "Thank you, sweetheart."

William's crying had stopped and moments later he was pulling at his mother's skirt as she went around the room putting the toys back where they belonged.

"Will you wipe away my tears?" the sweet voice asked and Emma dropped to her knees and produced a linen cloth to dab at her son's eyes. Killian's heart ached at the sight of them and he busied himself with putting the blankets back where they belonged in his little bed.

"There, now," Emma said. "Did you thank your sister?"

"Thank you, Cryssy," William said with a smile. Crystal beamed.

"I think a nap is in order," Killian suggested as William yawned. He might have a temper about a great many things but the boy knew when he needed sleep and his parents were thankful for that. "Into the bed with you."

The shades were closed and William was tucked into his bed, Thistle clutched tightly in his arms. He was already drifting off as Emma closed the door softly behind them.

"Mother, may I keep playing outside?" Crystal asked. "I was just about to catch a frog when I heard father coming for me and I think I could still find him if I tired."

"Of course," Emma said. "Just be sure that you don't give the frog a kiss. One prince is enough around here."

"A kiss?" Crystal cried. "Ewwww!" The princess made a face and her parents were reminded that no matter how responsible and mature she acted that she really was just a normal little girl. She bounded off towards the stairway as Emma slipped her arm into Killian's.

"Another disaster averted," she sighed. "And now we have a quiet moment."

"Hold that thought, love," Killian said, kissing her temple. "I need to go have a word with Geoffrey. It seems our five year old was able to lose him and I think he needs reminding that he is not to take his eyes off her when he is her guard."

"Don't be too hard on him," Emma said as her arm slipped out of his.

"I'll just see to it that it doesn't happen again," he said menacingly. "And I'll be back by your side in no time."

* * *

His word was good. He spoke to Geoffrey as though he was still the pirate captain and made the man tremble and swear that he would never take his eyes off the Princess when he was on duty. He knew how to make men fear him but also respect and even love him. It was one of the many skills he had taken from captaining his ship and applied to being a ruler. Emma had convinced him that he already knew how to lead and the rest he would learn as they went along.

He returned quickly to find his wife in their bedchamber. She was looking out the window and as Killian came up behind her he saw that she was watching Crystal try to catch a frog in the gardens below them.

"It's a good thing she takes after you," Killian said as he brushed her hair out of the way so he could place a kiss on his wife's neck.

"Hardly!" she exclaimed. "She's so disciplined and caring. That most certainly comes from you. Our son has the same spirit that I had as a child."

"No, my love," Killian purred in her ear. "William may be a lad but there is too much pirate in that boy. He's a tough one to tame."

"Our children do have a lot of both of us in them," she said happily. "But there is no such thing as too much pirate as far as I'm concerned."

Killian's arms went around her slender waist and he held her close to him. "I thought you might be of that opinion," his hand began to creep up her bodice until he was grazing his fingers over the swell of her breasts. "You must have forgotten how dangerous and greedy pirates can be."

"Maybe I need reminding," she breathed as his fingers travelled up her throat until he could turn her chin towards him. He captured her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless. Before she knew it her husband had swept her into his arms and was carrying her to their bed. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

With one child napping and the other suitably distracted in the gardens Killian could finally savor his wife for a bit longer than usual. He slowly rolled her stocking down one leg and pressed slow, wet kisses into her thigh. Emma watched as he removed her clothing and agonized at the slow torture of his pace. Killian delighted at uncovering his wife's body. Five years of marriage had changed her in ways that he found irresistible. Still slender and beautiful as always she now had marks on her belly and fuller hips from bearing their two children. Underneath her eyes sometimes gave away the lack of sleep that she contended with but the eyes themselves continued to be bright and full of passion for him. He didn't think when he first met her that he had ever seen a more beautiful woman but he had been wrong. This woman - the one that he had spent years loving and caring for, arguing with and making amends; the woman with whom he shared his soul. This woman grew more beautiful every day to the point that he felt the familiar pang in his chest when he thought of how she had rescued him.

"Killian, I appreciate the adoration but if you don't hurry we're going to find ourselves interrupted again," Emma said impatiently.

Killian grinned and raised an eyebrow. "At your service, my queen."

He quickly removed his clothes with Emma's help and settled himself on top of her. She arched her back when his hand drifted to her center found her wet and ready for him. Killian brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted his wife.

"Now, Killian," she demanded. He was more than happy to give her what she had been waiting for. Slowly he buried himself within her until he could go no deeper. Emma moaned sweetly as Killian leisurely brought them both to the edge of their release. He nails dug into his back when he withdrew teasingly but he let out a cry of pleasure as he thrust deep and hard into her. It was moments later that he felt her body tighten and release around him as she found her pleasure. The quiet moans that escaped her mouth was all Killian needed and one final thrust had him spending himself between her thighs.

He looked down at the golden haired beauty as she brushed his own hair out of his eyes. For a moment they lay still, gazing into each other's eyes, Killian still inside her. The late afternoon sun lit the room with a soft glow and neither of them wanted to leave their bed.

A knock sounded on their door. "Your majesty?" a voice called.

"You or me?" Emma whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Queen Emma?"

"I'll be with you in a moment," Emma said sternly. She sighed at their disturbance and whimpered softly as Killian slid out of her and rolled over.

"I'll help you lace up your dress," he offered.

Emma pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I suppose I should be thankful that this time you didn't rip the laces," she said. "Although if you had done that instead of taking your time then we could have had much more time before this latest interruption."

"You know you like it when I take my time," he said in a sultry voice.

"Mmm," Emma agreed, "I do. I just miss having the time for it."

"As do I," Killian said. He began to help her back into the dress that he had just removed. "You'll need to fix your hair quickly before you take your leave. It gives away the enjoyable activities that the king has been treating his queen to."

Emma looked in the mirror and saw the state of dishevelment that her curls were in. For such a brief encounter he had managed to leave her with all the signs of pleasure: swollen lips, flushed cheeks and a mess of curls out of place.

As she fixed her appearance Killian dressed himself. Emma kept trying to steal discreet glances at him before he was fully clothed again but every time she did he would catch her and give her a suggestive look. She couldn't help but laugh at the obscene gestures he made with his tongue and couldn't help but wish they had more time so he could put his mouth to better use.

"Duty calls," she said with a sigh as she headed for the door.

"You know, Emma, I was wrong," Killian said.

She turned back to him. "About?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't need reminding how dangerous pirates can be," he said with a sly smile. "You can turn even the most cutthroat, ruthless, bloodthirsty pirate into a lovesick gentleman."

She lowered her lashes and smiled. "Well," she said as she opened the door to leave. "I just hope not too much of a gentleman."

She gave him a suggestive look of her own before sweeping out of their bedchamber. Killian lingered for a moment longer, brushing his hand over the sheets of their bed and recalling the passion they shared only moments ago. Then he smoothed his own unruly hair down and went off to attend to his own tedious duties.

* * *

 **Author's note: I wanted to start off with some married Captain Swan fluffiness. Something is coming their way… I'm crafting this story and I hope it will be enjoyed. Last hiatus I had a lot more time to spend on writing but that isn't the case this year but I hope to keep on pace at about a chapter or two per week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update but thank you to everyone that followed or favorited this story. This chapter was a beast to write because while it was basically an introductory chapter it is also a continuation so I had to massage it quite a bit. I hope you enjoy it and get excite like I am for the journey I have planned for these characters.**

* * *

Five years of peace didn't mean that there hadn't been challenges. Keeping their kingdom out of conflicts had been earned through the king and queen's hard work. Along with Killian's dark past came a reputation that made people think twice before they tried to make enemies in Misthaven. If Captain Hook could conquer the seas with only one ship he would be a formidable foe with an entire fleet at his command. And the young queen had a presence of her own. She could outwit and outsmart anyone that tried to challenge her. Kingdoms shied away from openly provoking the joint kingdoms but the occasional dispute arose that they couldn't turn a blind eye to.

The letter was delivered to Emma early one morning before the children had even been shuffled out of their rooms for breakfast. The handwriting was frantic and the message was urgent. It had been years since the last full scale ogre attack but one of their neighboring kingdoms had seen more and more men die protecting their land and they were begging for assistance.

"Killian," Emma brought the letter to him to discuss in the privacy of their bedchamber. "We must send forces to help them defend their lands. We both know what can happen when an ogre war can't be quickly stopped."

Killian scanned the letter and nodded in agreement. "The worst kind of enemy, love," he said. "One that can't be reasoned with. Martin told me just yesterday about the rumors of ogres making their way into the realm again. It seems the rumors are true."

"It's a tragedy that such a peaceful kingdom would know this kind of suffering," she said. "Their people need our help."

"Agreed," Killian said. "I will make the arrangements to depart within the week."

"And I will speak to Red about assuring the children's safety in our absence," Emma said.

"Emma-"

"Stop, Killian," Emma cut off his attempt to talk her into staying behind by placing her fingers over his lips. "I know how you feel about sending men to fight a battle for you. I know there is no convincing you to stay behind. I trust that you are well aware that any effort on your part to do the same would be equally as futile."

A smile curled underneath her fingertips and before she knew it Killian had grasped her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "You will not be leading the charge against such beasts, your majesty."

"I will do what is necessary," Emma replied with a coy smile.

"Why must you be so infuriatingly stubborn?" he asked. His eyes dropped to her mouth. "Why can't I ever say no to you?"

"Because I have bewitched you, pirate," she said as Killian began to kiss a line along her jaw. "Your rough exterior may fool your enemies but I know what lies inside."

"Mmmm, indeed you have bewitched me," Killian said in between kisses. "And I will happily remain under your spell for an eternity."

Emma sighed happily as Killian began to nibble on her earlobe. She wondered if they could stay locked away for a few more moments before the arrangements had to be made for their journey. Before she could make the suggestion Killian was whispering in her ear.

"No harm will come to you, Emma," he said in a low voice. "I won't stop you from coming with me. On the contrary I prefer to have you nearby but I will be damned if I let you take a risk that would put you in danger."

"And how will you stop me?" she asked.

Killian backed up and looked directly into her eyes. "By pleading with you to listen to me," he said with sincerity. "I can't have you in battle with me. Not now. It has been too long since you last trained with a sword or a bow. I know your skill but I also know that lack of practice can be disastrous. If you are with me then I won't be able to focus on the fight because all my attention will be focused on you."

Emma opened her mouth to object but stopped before she could start. He was right. Mothering two children along with raising two children had left her little time to hone any of her skills with weapons. She narrowed her eyes at him. "How will I know that you are safe?"

He placed his hand over her heart. "You'll know."

The arrangements were made over the next few days. The army was assembled and the preparations for the journey were made. Archers were equipped with new bows since everyone knew the best way to kill an ogre was an arrow to the eye. Emma made her own arrangements; discussing the children's care with their nurse and overseeing the medical supplies and rations that were being brought along. Everything was falling into place quickly and efficiently.

Two days before they were planning to depart Princess Crystal developed a fever. Emma stayed by her side all night hoping that the fever would break but the little girl's illness only got worse the following day.

"I'll stay behind and join the battle when she has recovered," Killian told Emma.

"Killian, we don't have the kind of luxury to go back on our word," Emma lamented. "Assistance was promised. _Your_ assistance. You must go."

"I don't want to leave her in this state," he said desperately. "I'm her father first. I need to be here with her, not leave her to go off and fight another kingdom's battle."

Emma touched Killian's cheek and the contact immediately had a calming effect on him. "It is not a battle they chose," she said. "Our daughter is strong. She is just sick at the moment. She will be back to herself by the end of the week. It is your responsibility to see that no more innocent people die. It is my duty to care for our family to make sure everyone is healthy and happy when we welcome you back."

Killian leaned into her touch and placed a kiss on her palm. "Life was so much simpler when responsibility and duty were not part of my vocabulary."

She gave him a half smile. "Promise me that you will be safe and return home as quickly as you can," she said.

"You have my word," he assured her. "The moment the monsters have been vanquished I will be back by your side."

Emma walked with Killian to the waiting line of soldiers and clung tight to the lapels of his jacket as she bid him goodbye. She pulled him in for a kiss that seared both their lips with the memory that would have to last through the next weeks, possibly months, until Killian could return to his family. He mounted the horse and nodded to Jack Martin. The former first mate of the Jolly Roger had the military experience to be indispensable on this journey, not to mention that Emma could trust him to watch out for Killian.

* * *

By the time they reached the borders of the kingdom of Camelot there was evidence of the ogre attacks everywhere. Frightened villagers cowered in their homes and Killian's men couldn't find anyone who was willing to come out and tell them about the attacks.

"Strange that none of them will talk to us," Martin said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Killian only nodded.

They reached the looming castle a half day's ride later and were treated to a royal reception. The men set up camp under Martin's supervision and Killian was welcomed by King Arthur and his lovely Queen Guinevere.

"We are grateful for your assistance in this desperate time of ours," the king said. He had a presence that made Killian feel at ease and on his guard at the same time.

"I know the devastation that the ogres can inflict," Killian replied. "I've witnessed their uprisings for centuries. I've brought men to fight back the beasts and supplies to restore your lands to their rightful prosperity."

"And your queen?" Arthur asked. "I understood that she would be accompanying you?"

"Our daughter fell ill and she had to stay by her side," he explained. "She sends her well wishes for a speedy victory."

"I thank her for that," the regal man said with a slight bow. "Her presence will be missed. Come, join us for a meal in the great hall."

"I need to see to my men," Killian declined. "We will begin our offensive attack at first light and preparations need to be made."

"Of course," Arthur said. "But there have been developments in the movements of the creatures over the last week. I must show you the plans that my knights have developed to turn the tide of the war in our favor. Your men will be an integral part of the victory."

"Just give me a moment to give some orders to my men," the pirate replied. Arthur nodded and motioned towards the camp that the Misthaven soldiers were setting up nearby.

"The horses are being cared for and the men will be fed," Martin reported. "They will be ready come morning."

"Delighted to hear it, Martin," Killian said, clapping him on the shoulder and pulling him in close. "There is something not right about this kingdom. I can feel it and I know you sense it, too. The villager won't talk to us and the king doesn't seem overly concerned about battle that needs to be fought. I want you to keep your guard up and find me immediately if you see anything out of sorts."

"Of course, your majesty," Martin said.

"I've told you," the king said. "You don't need to address me that way. We've been through too much."

"Yes, Captain," Martin said with a smile.

Killian took his leave of the man and headed to the great hall to join the feast that was already in progress. The kingdom of Camelot was clearly a fortunate one and Killian was surprised at the show of wealth in the middle of a war. He took a seat at the table near the king.

"Tell us, Killian," he began. "Are the rumors true? Before you became the ruler of two kingdoms you terrorized the seas as a pirate?"

"Rumors?" Killian laughed. "Hardly. My past is well known to my kingdom and the entire realm." He held up the hook on his left arm. "Captain Hook, at your service."

"Then you are in good company here," Arthur continued. "You may not know but I was an orphan that fulfilled a prophecy and became the humble king of this great kingdom. I know something of having meager beginnings."

"Your legend doe precede you, Arthur," Killian said. "The man who pulled the sword from the stone and united a broken kingdom. It's nice to see that the kingdom is flourishing even in the midst of such a hideous attack on your lands."

"Indeed, dark days have come to our kingdom," the king agreed. "But we have seen far worse." He turned to his queen and she nodded her agreement.

"Camelot has fought its way to prosperity," Guinevere said. "There was much suffering before Arthur took his rightful place. Now the kingdom has come to glory. But the ogre attacks are threatening all that and they must be stopped."

Arthur kissed the hand of his wife and smiled at her. He loved her, Killian could see that clear as day but the way she looked back at him was … different.

"And they will be," Killian assured her. "You were right to call upon your allies for help. I have seen the devastation of several ogre wars in my time. They can be defeated with a concentrated effort."

"Several wars?" Arthur asked. "Excuse my curiosity but is it true that you have survived for centuries?"

"It is," Killian nodded. "I spent many years in a land called Neverland, among other places, that prevent the aging process. I have seen much but have managed to maintain my youthful glow." Quiet laughter reverberated around the table.

"What led you to Neverland?" Arthur asked. Killian thought the question sounded a bit too eager.

"A fool's quest."

"For centuries?"

"Aye," Killian said. "What I thought I wanted only led me to years of torment."

Arthur nodded. "It must not have been worth it then."

"No, it wasn't."

The meal continued through another four courses. No more questions were asked about Killian's past and he spent most of the time listening to the discussion of the court. Very little talk of the ogre invasion occurred and Killian's suspicions grew. Finally the delicacies were cleared and King Arthur rose and took his queen's hand to help her out of her chair.

"Please join me," he said to Killian, "We must discuss the battle strategy for the morning."

Killian followed Arthur and Guinevere into a throne room that had a large, round table in the middle of it. The table actually looked similar to the one that Emma's parents had used when they met with their allies to fight the war against the Evil Queen.

"Arthur, I hope you are open to some new offensive strategies," Killian began. "I have found that my experience on the sea has served me well in land combat. Some of the strategies that I learned in my pirating days could come in handy."

"Come in handy?" Arthur laughed. "That's kind of funny coming from you." He looked pointedly at the hook on Killian's left hand.

"Be careful, your majesty," Killian warned. "I may have a more respectable profession now but I don't take kindly to jests about my hook."

"My apologies," Guinevere offered. "Arthur has grown too accustomed to the comraderies of the knights of the round table that he forgets his manners. If I may ask, what unfortunate incident caused the loss of your hand?"

"Let's just say it was taken from me by a coward of a man," Killian told her. He turned to the king. "Now, shall we get back to the pressing matter of how we intend to fight back against the ogres that are plaguing your lands?"

Arthur and Guinevere exchanged a look and Killian felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The feeling that something was not right has been with him all night but never more than this very moment. His hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"There are no ogres," Arthur admitted.

"I was beginning to suspect that," Killian said as he took a step backwards.

"You have good instincts," the king said. "But not good enough."

"What is it you want?"

"We have what we want."

"And what is that?" Killian asked.

"You," Arthur said with a smile. "I have spent years trying to track down an object that I have learned you know well." He produced a drawing and placed it on the table in front of them.

Killian looked down at the picture and there was no mistaking what he saw. "The dagger of the Dark One."

Arthur smiled and looked at his wife. "See that, Guin? I told you he was just what we needed?"

"Congratulations, Arthur," she said with pride.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the man you need," Killian said. "I have no idea where the dagger might be. Last I heard no one has seen or heard from that demon in years."

"But you have a reason to find him," Arthur said, pointing to Killian's hook. "I know that he was the one who took your hand. You spent years chasing him."

"But the story doesn't end there. He took much more than my hand. I spent too many years thinking that revenge was the best way to find peave. I know better now. I have no desire to chase down a man that I consider to not be worth my time," Killian said. "You will have to find someone else."

"No, I think we have the exact man that we need," Arthur said.

Killian turned to leave and came face-to-face with the beautiful Queen Guinevere. She was holding a slender bottle and she smiled and pulled the stopper out. Smoke the color of the dark waves at sea filled the room.

* * *

Emma closed the door to Crystal's room. Their daughter was well on her way to recovery and would be back chasing frogs in no time. The illness had been quick but that didn't make it any less frightening. But the danger had passed now and Emma was ready for an easy night's sleep – or as easy as it could be without Killian in their bed.

She walked down the dimly lit hallway and stopped dead. Her heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed. She dropped to her knees at the pain and felt the cold creep down her spine. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you've read anything by me before you know my love of cliffhangers. ;)**


End file.
